1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to voice and data transmission over fiber optic cables. More particularly this invention pertains to an apparatus and method for crimping a fiber optic cable onto a connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fiber optic connectors are well known for terminating a fiber optic cable. Commonly, the optical fiber of the cable is secured within a ferrule. The ferrule is contained within the housing of the connector. The cable is crimped to the housing. When crimping a cable to a fiber optic connector, it is desirable to crimp the cable in a manner which securely fastens the cable to the housing and avoids stresses on the fiber in the event disturbing forces are applied to the cable.
Terminations of optical fibers can be both factory made as well as performed in the field by technicians. Where the termination occurs in the field by technicians, is desirable that a crimp connection be easy to perform with a high degree of reliability. Further, fiber optic cables commonly include aramid yarn (e.g., Kevlar) which surrounds a fiber to provide reinforcement strength. From time to time, individual fibers of the aramid yarn can interfere with the termination of a cable on a connector. For example, when terminating a cable on a connector, an adhesive is commonly used to adhere the fiber to a ferrule. The reinforcement yarns may come in contact with the adhesive. This is undesirable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel crimp for securing a fiber optic cable to a fiber optic connector. A further object of the invention is to provide such a crimp which securely attaches the cable to a fiber optic connector. A still further object of the invention is to provide such a crimp which avoids contact of aramid yarns with adhesive.